


An Update

by namjoonspardon



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: Please read this regarding my new fics after the situation of Im Youngmin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hello ABNEWS (And MXM fans),

As we can see, we have hit a terrible fall in the AB6IX fandom. Yesterday, June 8, 2020, Im Youngmin (the leader of AB6IX) left the group to make sure that the groups reputation was not further tainted. I can just say that I am absolutely heartbroken and devastated with the news, as I really looked up to Youngmin as a member of AB6IX and as their leader. I'm would be lying if I said that I didn't cry the entire day yesterday due to the fact that we would no longer be seeing Youngmin promote with AB6IX. He was actually my second bias in the group, after Daehwi, and it hurts me a lot even to be typing this now. I have full faith however that Youngmin will be coming back to us in some way, whether it's through Instagram or some other platform. We will just have to be patient with him, and wait for him.

Now regarding my fics, I'm putting it plainly now that my next fic was supposed to Youngdong. I've been trying to experiment with new ships that I like, and so I wanted to try my hands with a youngdong au, to see if I enjoy writing about Youngmin and Donghyun. I will say that I started this au not too long ago, and was only planning on releasing it of course when it was done, but also in a few months when the scandal had calmed down, and Youngmin would have returned to AB6IX. I never would have expected that he would decided to leave the group all together, so for a bit, I was at a loss of what to do with the au that I was currently writing. I was really enjoying writing this specific au, and I realized that I also enjoyed writing about the two. 

I decided I will be releasing that fic, of course not right now, as it's not even completed, but I don't think I'm in a state to be writing about Youngmin at all right now. I plan on only releasing it when I'm ready to write about him again, and of course when the situation has boiled over, and majority of the fandom has forgiven him for the mistake he made. After that story, I have decided to continue writing fics with him in it, as to me, he's still fully a member of AB6IX. HOWEVER, currently I do plan not to write any other ship other than youngdong, so I will placing it under the MXM tag instead of the AB6IX tag. I'm still deciding whether I want place the AB6IX tag under those fics as well, as Donghyun is still part of the group. But I will decide that with time. If I do decide to do any other ship other than youngdong, I'll decide what to do with the tags at that time instead of right now. 

Also regarding one of my aus, _Oh the Places You'll Go,_ I will still continue writing that with it majority being in the Wanna One fanbase, with occasional AB6IX crack aus as well. I have not updated the au since March, and I'm very aware I should, but please give me more time to do so. I'm currently not in the place to be writing fics, and it's going to take me a bit longer before I can drop my next fic. 

I also had a couple of AB6IX aus where Youngmin is predominantly included, and I don't plan on changing it. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but this is my account and my works, so ultimately it is my decision what to do with my works. Yes, I'm fully aware he's no longer a member of the group, but I won't be changing any of my current works in progress.

I'm am fully aware of what he did, and I 100% agree that it was stupid. I'm still very disappointed in him for doing so, and I don't want to invalidate anyones feelings. I however have forgiven him, and I do believe he will return to us a better man after this huge mistake. I ask that you don't invalidate anyones feelings as well, nor spread malicious comments about Youngmin or AB6IX. It won't make the situation any better. He's a human being, and once again, I'm not trying to defend him, as I also agree this was very dumb on his part. But everyone makes mistakes, and he as thus owned up to it, and not only took the consequences for it, but ended up ending a part of his current career. He was a good leader until the end, and although he made a huge mistake, I have mad respect for him for what he did. He has a good heart, and cared for the other members career, and that proves he was a good leader till the end. I'm just sad it ended like this. I just hope that this isn't goodbye, but a see you soon.

Anyways, that's it for my update, and I'm excited to come back to writing after I take some time to take all this in. Please be patient with me, and for those who have been patient with me, thank you. I hope you can wait just a little bit longer. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Youngmin, I wish you well in the military. I'm looking forward to welcoming you back with open arms and love. I love you.


End file.
